vinesaucefandomcom-20200213-history
Vinememz
'''Vinememz '''is a version of the virus MEMZ, a virus made by YouTuber Leurak which Joel showcased in his Windows 10 Destruction stream, that was specially made for Joel. It is modified to only include memes and quotes from Joel's streams. When run, it will show the message: "Thanks Joel for showing off my trojan on stream! Please wait some time until the last payload activates, which is a very special one," in Notepad. Afterwards, it activates these payloads in this order: * The background is changed to a donger created by Joel of Peter Norton, with the sound of Joel saying, "Poosy Destroyer" * It plays a bad MIDI version of Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites * Websites and web searches are opened, such as a YouTube search of "tootorals", similar to the original MEMZ, which continues throughout * It moves the cursor slightly throughout, which is also a payload of the original * The cursor is changed to a "burning super death sword whilst also playing Joel's reaction to seeing the sword * A penis and a smiley face is drawn in spray can and Joel saying, "Who's been drawing dicks?" afterwards * It spawns in an animated Christmas tree with Joel saying "Animated Christmas tree for desktop!" * Copies of a sad John Cena picture which Joel found in his Windows 8 Destruction stream appear and move in waves across the screen * The screen begins changing colours * The instructional audio from the website Softonic is played * Joel saying "succ" and "succ teraz" is played over and over * It plays random sounds in the background, both error sounds and Crazy Bus-like sounds (a payload also included in the original) * Then the final payload occurs: Windows Explorer is terminated, the screen goes black and a message box pops up saying "Prepare to meet your biggest enemy again, Joel!" with a single button saying "Ok I'll", whilst also repeatedly playing Joel saying "Expand Dong". When the button is pressed, there is a short pause where it goes quiet, then another message box pops up saying "LET'S FIGHT!" with the same text on the button. * When this button is pressed, a copy of BonziBuddy is run, along with this text along the bottom of the screen: "WARNING: Getting rid of Bonzi will also kill your system!" and a button saying "END MY PAIN!", which, when pressed, will show a message box saying "REST IN PISS, FOREVER MISS!" with the same button. This will then crash and blue screen the computer. * Then, when it restarts, the MBR is replaced with a modified version of the 7 GRAND DAD start screen, except it says 0 GRAND DEAD and the Mario lookalike is replaced with Felix the Cat ripping his face open, which is taken from an unlicensed Felix the Cat game for the Sega Genesis that Joel played on a different stream. The text which is meant to say "PUSH START BUTTON" is also replaced with "Thanks Joel for your awesome streams!" Gallery Sad John Cena.JPG|The sad John Cena picture Vinememz boot up screen.JPG|The boot up screen after the final payload of Vinememz Videos Trivia * MEMZ, the virus which Joel showcased in Part 1 of his stream, was suggested to him by YouTuber danooct1. * Joel and danooct1 were also added into MEMZ after their showcasings of it, with danooct1 quotes from his review being added into the message boxes appearing after the user attempts to destroy the virus, and Joel memes and quotes being added to the searches it opened and the message boxes. Category:Vinesauce-related